<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>meet my demon by ZephyrOfAllTrades</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460512">meet my demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrOfAllTrades/pseuds/ZephyrOfAllTrades'>ZephyrOfAllTrades</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrOfAllTrades/pseuds/ZephyrOfAllTrades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by: write-it-motherfuckers</p>
<p>Person A: “I’m not who you think I am… I have demons you can’t possibly imagine.”</p>
<p>Person B: “And I hope that one day you’ll be comfortable enough to tell me about them, but until then, I’m just happy to stay by your side.”</p>
<p>Person A: “…..You might end up regretting it.”</p>
<p>Person B: “I could never regret you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>meet my demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt link is <a href="https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/611977733727272960/person-a-im-not-who-you-think-i-am-i-have">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>The bell above the bookshop's door tingled ominously. Aziraphale suppressed a sigh only to let out a groan when he saw who the intruder was.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was a bad day when he wished that it had been a customer to enter his shop. As it was, the man strolling towards him was more trouble than he could ask for, and for a retired angel, that was saying something. Although he didn't look remotely dangerous enough in his debonair, professorial attire, he was certainly the type to charm students and co-workers alike thus giving him the power to get away with anything he liked. Sadly, the man had taken a liking to him (thankfully not the books) when he accidentally stumbled through the shop one rainy afternoon and had been a non-stop flirt for the past three months. Aziraphale was running out of polite ways to say 'no.'</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>"For you Az," the man held out a dozen red roses for him to take. He never gave him a first name no matter his insistence. Instead of using his assumed surname 'Fell,' he took the other two letters of the shop and turned it into a very grating nickname. He, on the other hand, deigned calling him anything but Human in his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Please," he said desperately. "Please stop this," he gestured towards the flowers and the general space between them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I meant what what I said, Az. I'm not leaving until you fall for me," the man took a step closer, the angel made a step back. "Even if you do say you love someone else, I swear to God I can give you more than they ever could."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>The gall of the man to insinuate that Crowley was beneath him! The angel huffed and turned to plant himself behind his sales counter to add solid wood between them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Perhaps you need a little more persuasion. You see," he paused, giving a little more thought to what he was about to say next. "I'm not who you think I am. I have... demons you can't possibly imagine."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>"And I," the human leaned on the counter. "Hope that one day you'll be comfortable enough to tell me about them, but until then, I'm just happy to stay by your side."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>"...You might end up regretting it." Indeed, some divine or hellish intervention must have been at work (or simply the demon's sleeping schedule) since fate had yet to let them cross paths. He was unsure if Crowley loved him as he, the demon, but the red-head could be rather possessive.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I could never regret you," the man reached for his hand but jumped back as his sleeve suddenly caught fire.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Bloody hell!" he yelped as he batted the flames away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Want to know how true that statement is?" came a drawling voice from the open door. "Promised myself never to go back, but I'll make an exception to give you a tour."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Crowley," Aziraphale sighed, smiling fondly at the demon casually leaning on the door frame in his signature tight jeans, snakeskin boots, leather jacket and sunglasses. It appears the human's luck has finally run out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Is he bothering you, angel?" Crowley sauntered over.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Angel?" the man gawked at the actual angel, ignoring his burned sleeve. "So, he's the one you kept choosing over me?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Aziraphale blushed, peeking shyly up at Crowley. But emboldened by the demon's shocked but very pleased expression, he replied, "Always," and isn't that pink a lovely shade on his love's cheeks? "I chose him over Heaven, you know. And I will choose him over Earth as well, if I must."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>"You're a terrible liar, did you know that?" Crowley said after a few attempts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Oh? Do you think I'm lying, dearest?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Ngk."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I can be a bad boy, too, if that's really your type," the human offered, startling both immortals. They'd forgotten he was there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Crowley let slip his true form for a fraction of a second enough to leave the man fainting. The demon grinned, "Works every time."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Dear..." Aziraphale started.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Shit, uhm," he stuttered. "I'll, er, revive him, yeah?" he readied his fingers to snap, but the angel stilled them with a gentle hand. Crowley could only look on in stunned silence at the contact.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Actually, dear boy. I was hoping you dump the body behind the shop before he comes to or anyone else comes in."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>That brought him back to attention. "Bastard," he purred, using his free hand to wave away the human while entangling the other's fingers with his angel's.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Would you mind driving us to lunch, darling?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Anywhere you want to go, angel."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Tumblr is <a href="https://zephyrofalltrades.tumblr.com/post/624401703887896576/write-it-motherfuckers-person-a-im-not-who">here</a>.</p>
<p>:D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>